lo que hago por ti
by ely-chan 10
Summary: lean no se van a arrepentir


Capitulo 1: primer encuentro con el infierno.  
-ely-chan apresЗrate o llegaras tarde √ escuche la voz de mi hermano detrАs de la puerta.  
-ya voy hermano┘ -llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer dМa de clases┘ -ya voy┘ Mi nombre es Elizabeth Rose, hace un par de aЯos fui adoptada por la familia Mutto, vivМamos en estados unidos, pero hace poco nos mudamos a ciudad domino.  
El abuelo abriС una tienda de cartas y nos ha ido bien, pero nos han tenido q cambiar de escuela por lo cual hoy es mi primer dМa en la secundaria domino.  
Sin mucho entusiasmo, me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baЯo para asearme y vestirme para ir a mi nuevo colegio.  
Al terminar bajo y encuentro en la mesa de la cocina a mi nii-san y mi abuelo desayunando muy calmadamente.  
-║║║║buenos dМas!!- les digo animadamente.  
-buenos dМas one-chan┘ te tardaste, ven siИntate y desayuna rАpido que no vamos a llegar a tiempo.  
Sin mАs engullo mi desayuno y salgo junto con mi nii-san rumbo a la escuela.  
-ely-chan┘ ©no estas nerviosa?  
-solo un poco, pero al fin y al cabo iremos juntos en el mismo salСn, asМ que podremos comenzar juntos┘ nn, si nos vencen los nervios nos apoyaremos en el otro.  
-hai┘ Sin mАs seguimos la marcha sin volver a hablarnos. Al llegar al gran edificio ambos nos tomamos de la mano, y entramos.  
Empezamos a buscar nuestro salСn, el cual no nos costo tanto encontrar. Decidimos sentarnos junto a la ventana, el primer y segundo pupitre (contando de adelante hacia atrАs nn). Pero cuando vamos a apoyar nuestras cosas, una muchacha me dice -yo no harМa eso┘-el tono de agresiСn que usa no me agrada para nada, pero trato de tener autocontrol, no quiero matar a nadie en mi primer dМa.  
-©por quИ no?  
-porque es el lugar donde se sienta Seto Kaiba.  
-pues yo no veo q este lugar tenga su nombre- trato de sonar lo mas amable posible, pero en mis palabras hay cierto deje de ira.  
-pues ya te las veras con el, chica nueva.  
Sin mas la molesta se dirige a su asiento, y me dirige una mirada acecina, que es advertida por una joven de cabello castaЯo y ojos celestes q viene entrando. Esta ultima se sienta en el pupitre de al lado mМo.  
-Mi nombre es Tea, ustedes deben ser los chicos nuevos- nos dice dirigiИndonos una sonrisa, que se hace mucho mas amplia cuando se la dirige a mi nii-san.- dime te molesto esa muchacha ©verdad?  
-mi nombre es elizabeth y el es yu gi┘ y nos dijo q el gran CEO se enojaria si me viera aquМ sentada, pero no le preste atenciСn.  
-ten cuidado con esa chica, es parte del club de fans de Kaiba. Y en cierto modo es cierto Seto se enojara si te ve ahМ┘ -que yo sepa el lugar no tiene su nombre┘ y aunque el sea el gran CEO y tenga todo el dinero del mundo yo no voy a irme de este lugar┘ -ya ely-chan┘ deberias calmar tus animos┘ -demos por olvidado el tema, les doy la bienvenida a la secundaria domino, luego les darИ las carpetas con lo que hemos estado haciendo para que se pongan al corriente.  
-arigato gosai masu tea-chan- decimos al unisono mi nii-san y yo -no hay por que┘ ©no quieren que les de un recorrido por la escuela?- nos ofrece amalemente.  
-yo paso, pero podrias enseЯarcelo a mi nii-san mientras yo me quedo aquМ, no tengo ganas de salir.  
-de acuerdo.  
Sin mas veo como sale con mi hermano dejandome nuevamente sola en el salСn.  
Me quedo perdida mirando el cielo, desde la ventana se puede ver el patio de la escuela, q tiene un muy bonito cИsped, y unos frondosos arboles. Tan perdida estoy q casi ni note que hay alguien que me observa y comienza a acercarse.  
-©QuИ estas haciendo en mi lugar?  
Esa fria voz me saca de mis pensamientos, y volteo para encontrarme con unas hermosas orbes tan azules como el cielo que contemplaba┘ Me embobo un rato, y como si me callera un valde de agua en la cabeza, entro en razon de las palabras que me dirijio el muchacho.  
-no veo que tenga tu nombre.- devo decir que el gran CEO de kaiba corp es muy guapo en persona, y mucho mas frio y arrogante.  
-no sabes con quien hablas??- me dice con un deje de molestia en sus palabras.  
-Seto Kaiba ©verdad?  
-y si sabes ©Por quИ demonios me enfrentas?  
-te repito ©es que acaso este lugar tiene tu nombre┘ que seas millonario ahМ afuera no significa que en todos lados la gente valla a hacer lo que quieras, y este es el caso. Yo no me voy a mover de aquМ te guste o no.  
Sin decirme mas se busca otro pupitre y va refunfuЯamdo mientras me tira miradas asecinas. Lentamente el salon comienza a llenarce de alumnos, luego vuelve mi nii-san con tea, y posterior a su llegada entra el profesor.  
La clase transcurre normal, por suerte los temas que ellos estan viendo, son los mismo que yo estudiaba en mi antigua escuela, asi que no tuve problemas para adaptarme.  
Llegada la hora del almuerzo Tea nos invito a acompaЯar a ella y sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un arbol sentados sobre el cИsped.  
-el es tristan gray- nos dice seЯalando a un chic o de cabello castaЯo y ojos color cafes, quien nos dio un saludo con la mano mientras seguia devorando su almuerzo.-el es duke devlin- seЯalo a otro muchacho de ojos verdes, cabello negro atado en una cola con dos flecos sueltos sobre el rostro, que tiene unos aretes muy bonitos en forma de dados.-y el es Joel wheeler- esta vez seЯalo a un rubio de ojos miel que nos dijio una amable sonrisa.  
-un gusto conocerlos- decimos juntos yu gi y yo, luego todos rien juntos -©de que se rien?-volvemos a hablar juntos, y al notarlo nos reimos tambien┘ -es costumbre suya hacer eso??- no dice Joel quien aun se esta secando las lagrimas que le cayeron de la risa.  
-solo algunas veces- otra vez hablamos a la ves -se nota que son hermanos, aunque no tienen mucho parecido.- dice duke -es verdad-acota tritan- tu tienes el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, mientras el bueno tiene el pelo de tres colores diferentes y su color de ojos es no puedo evitar bajar la mirada, y esta vez el que habla es mi nii-san.  
-lo que ocurre es que no somos hermanos de sangre, ely-chan es adoptada.  
Todos me miran como pidiendome disculpas.  
-no esta bien┘ pero a pesar de que yu gi y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, el es mi nii-san y asi lo siento, con eso basta┘ despuИs del pequeЯo percance seguimos con el almuerzo y conversamos animadamente un rato, hasta que┘ -tu eres elizabeth Mutto ©verdad? Me dice una rubia bastante bien dotada en un tono mas de seguridad que de pregunta, su mirada es de enojo.  
Me levanto del suelo para poder hablar mejor con ella.  
-si┘ y tu kien eres?  
-mi nombre es mai breaufort, y si vuelvo a verte desafiando a mi querido Seto, puedo jurarte que las veras negras (n/a: vease le dijo que si se volvia a meter con Seto la mataba┘ Seto: estas de mente┘ Amatista: si y mucho nn Seto: Amatista: volvamos al fic) -creo que de sobra sabe cuidarse solo, y yo hago lo que quiero, ni tu ni el son dueЯos de mi vida.  
Con gran enojo se voltea y no me dice mas nada, posterior suena el timbre de fin de receso. -bien creo que devemos volver al salon de clases.- dice Tea tratando de tapar una risita.  
-tienes razon- decimos juntos mi nii-san y yo.  
Sin mas volvemos al salon para tener que ver al profesor y seguir con la clase, pero lo que veo al entrar me hace sorprender y enfurecer. Todas mis cosas estan tiradas en el suelo, y mis ojas recien escritas pisoteadas o echas bollo. Sobre la mesa hay un papel que dice: ⌠esto es solo una mustra, mejor que no le vuelvas a hacer nada a Kaiba■ Arrugo el papel entre mis manos, y se los doy a los chicos quienes comprenden bastante la situaciСn, sin decirles nada comienzo a juntar mis cosas. Sera posible que en ningun lugar puedo estar sin que me molesten?  
-ely-chan┘ escucho la voz de mi nii-san, me volteo y le sonrio -creo q este es mi primer encuentro con el infierno.  
Sin mas entra el profesor de historia y la clase comienza sin mas percances.


End file.
